


Joined

by evila_elf



Category: Brothers & Sisters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evila_elf/pseuds/evila_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the finale should have ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joined

Originally posted Mat 20th, 2008 to Livejournal

 **Notes:** Special thanks to michelleann68 for the first read over and assurance that it didn’t suck. Also to daasgrrl for the wonderful beta and the further assurance that it didn’t suck. :)

 

Kevin can feel a nervous sweat break out along the back of his neck as he tries not to break many speeding laws hurrying back to Scotty. He feels just horrible for leaving him like that. Maybe Scotty will still be on the phone. A glance at his watch tells him over an hour has passed since he had hurried away, so it’s doubtful.

With a deep breath, he cracks open the door and slips inside. The room is lit in a soft glow coming from a single lamp next to the couch. And on that couch sits Scotty, bathed in a mixture of shadow and light. Kevin taps gently on the door frame and Scotty looks up, as if startled out of his thoughts.

“Hey,” Kevin says softly, crossing the room to stand next to him. “Look, I’m sorry for--”

Scotty cuts him off with a wave of his hand. “Don’t apologize, I’m sure you had a good reason.”

The words hold no sarcasm, and Kevin loves him for it. He sinks down on the couch next to his partner (partner!) and tries to quell his buzzing thoughts about the newest Walker development. Just this once, he can not be the family babber-mouth. “How did the phone call go?” he asks instead.

Scotty smiles softly and looks down at his hands. Kevin sees a cufflink shining in each one. 

“I think it went well,” Scotty says slowly, as though he is testing the words out for possible landmines. “He wants to do lunch. With both of us. Not now, but maybe in a few weeks.” He gives a little surprised laugh at that. “He didn’t say it, but I think you impressed him. And he wants to get to know you.”

Kevin grins and pulls Scotty to him, wrapping his arms around him in a hug. “Great news!” He relaxes his hold and Scotty settles against his shoulder with a content sigh.

“Today has been so surreal,” Scotty says softly.

Kevin can feel the warm breath of Scotty’s words against his shoulder and tries not to shiver.

“Thank you,” he says sincerely, lips angled towards Kevin’s ear, before pulling away and setting the cufflinks safely on the end table. “Okay. Now spill.” He crosses one leg over the other and turns to give Kevin his full attention. “I know you are just _dying_ to tell me what happened.”

“Wha--oh!” He had actually forgotten. “Oh, no you don’t. No more interruptions from The Walker Clan. Unavoidable, I know, but not tonight.”

Scotty’s face breaks out into a grin and he grabs Kevin’s tie to pull their lips together. “Are you going somewhere?” he asks, tugging lightly on the coat that Kevin has yet to take off.

“Nowhere. Never. Chain me to the bed and make me your love slave.” He nips at Scotty’s bottom lip and Scotty laughs against his mouth.

“I might take you up on that.” 

Scotty stands and Kevin stumbles to his feet, trying to remove the coat, but only succeeding in tangling up his arms. He lets himself be led into the bedroom. Once there, he falls awkwardly on the bed, arms useless as they are still trapped. Scotty laughs at him and pulls him forward, frees his arms, then pushes him back down and clambers up on top of him, claiming another kiss.

They both love foreplay, and tonight is no different. They take their time, removing a shirt here, a sock there, kissing every bit of bared skin that presents itself. Underwear is always last, like the center of a tootsie pop that they can’t wait to get to, even though they enjoy the outerwear just as much.

The air is a little stuffy - neither had remembered to crack the window - so they don’t bother crawling under the sheets, or even switching off the lights. Kevin thinks it’s so much better to see a flush spreading from cheek to chest, eyelashes quivering when touched just right, the trail of hair to the promised land...

Scotty gasps and arches up against Kevin’s hand, then whimpers as a finger is pressed to his lips.

Kevin’s own mouth is dry as he watches Scotty’s lips curl around his digit and feels the light suction and tongue-kisses. Then Scotty looks right at him and bares his teeth around the finger. Kevin almost comes at the sight. He slowly pulls his finger free, then traces it around Scotty’s entrance, feeling him tremble and seeing him biting at his lip as the air hits and cools his damp skin.

Finally, not able to stand the sounds coming from Scotty and his own burning arousal, Kevin rolls them to the side and makes a reach for the drawer of the nightstand. He can’t quite reach it. Scotty, who is positioned a little higher on the bed, helps out and soon they are both rooting through the drawer’s contents, trying to find what they want by touch alone. But then Scotty kisses him and Kevin’s hand slips and the drawer falls to the floor. Kevin groans and feels the arms around him loosen so he can lean over the bed and continue his search.

“Nice ass,” comes Scotty’s voice.

Kevin tries to wiggle it a bit in show, but almost falls off the bed. He lets himself be pulled back to safety, settling himself on top of Scotty’s chest.

“Now where were we?”

Then lips are crashing back against his mouth and fingers are plucking the lube and condom from his hand, but he barely notices. Until there is a hand on his cock, rolling a condom over him and sending shivers up his spine. He moans down into Scotty’s mouth and feels a hand stroking him, making him so hard it hurts. He twitches his hips away, signaling without words for Scotty to stop. He feels rather than hears the cap being removed from the lube and he moves to nibble on Scotty’s neck, shoulder, nipple, then he sits back to watch Scotty prepare himself, breath shallow.

Kevin finally tears his eyes away from the fingers and meets Scotty’s eyes. Scotty blushes, but doesn’t look away. “Waiting for an invitation?” Scotty asks, breathlessly.

“Enjoying the show,” Kevin replies, just as soft. 

Scotty pulls his hand away as Kevin leans down for a kiss. Kevin feels him leaning to the side, trying to reach over the bed. He turns his head to see him fish a shirt from off the floor. “Lube,” Scotty says as explanation, waving his hand a little before wiping it on the shirt.

“Naturally you use _my_ shirt.”

“Couldn’t reach mine.” Scotty cups a now-clean hand against the back of Kevin’s neck and pulls him down for a kiss. “Plus lube in your hair? So not cool.” He slowly slides his legs up Kevin’s sides.

Kevin quivers and closes his eyes, trying to absorb this moment as much as he can. 

“Are you ready?” Scotty’s soft voice brings him back. 

“Mmmm,” he answers while giving Scotty another kiss.

He feels Scotty’s hand grab him, guide him. Kevin rocks his hips, slowly sinking inside his lover. They may have done this a hundred times before, but each is just as important as the first. Now he’s fully inside and they kiss once more, tongues lazily rubbing, a palm cupping his cheek with thumb brushing his nose. He can’t get much leverage from this angle, but still he moves, rocking his hips as best he can, swallowing the first noises Scotty makes, then turning his head to hear the gasps in his ear.

With a kiss to Scotty’s cheek, Kevin braces his arms on the bed, then proceeds to fuck Scotty into oblivion, watching Scotty’s eyes try to remain open and focused. He shifts to grab Scotty’s dick, trying to pump it in sync with his hips. He isn’t successful in setting a matching rhythm, but Scotty seems to like it, arching up against Kevin’s weight. Scotty’s hands have long since fallen back against the bedspread, gripping like it is a lifeline to keep him from floating away.

“I’m gonna....I’m...” Scotty’s words can barely be deciphered and Kevin speeds up his hand, trying to bring him over the edge.

Scotty arches up, coming first across his own chest before falling into a boneless heap.

Kevin feels Scotty’s muscles clench and unclench, feeling as though he is being milked by a very skillful hand. He only lasts a few more moments, and his orgasm is nearly blinding in its intensity. When he manages to think again, he can feel Scotty’s chest rising and falling under his own and a hand soothingly stroking through his hair. “Wow,” he says at last.

“That covers things nicely,” Scotty agrees. He is fishing over the edge of the bed again and finally comes up with the same shirt he had used before. He rolls them to their sides, swiping their bellies clean, pulling off Kevin’s condom, and tossing it and the shirt off the other side. He grabs a corner of the bedspread and rolls on top of Kevin, successfully burritoing them in it.

Kevin blinks as Scotty curls up against him. Hadn’t he been on top, sweat cooling his back and a sticky Scotty underneath him? Now his ass is no longer in the air, he isn’t on top, and he isn’t sticky. Sometimes you just have to go with the flow. He wraps his arms around Scotty and hugs him closer.

It is then that he notices that the room’s light is still on and groans. “We forgot the light.”

Scotty groans, too. “I’ll go.” He manages to fling the blanket off of them and ignores Kevin’s weak-armed attempts to keep him from getting up, easily breaking free.

Kevin crawls under the blankets, shivering slightly. He reaches over and turns on the small lamp by the bed as the overhead light goes out, waiting for Scotty to pull back the sheets before plunging the room into darkness. He seeks out the heat of his partner, kissing his lips and entwining their limbs. “Goodnight, Scotty.”

“’Night,” Scotty mumbles, pulling back to rest his head on the pillow. 

Kevin breathes deeply, their breaths mingling, and he couldn’t be happier. 

Fin


End file.
